


Slow Motion Perception

by PlayingEMinor



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingEMinor/pseuds/PlayingEMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow Motion Perception: The phenomena when time appears to slow for an individual whose life is in peril.</p><p>Or</p><p>In the moments before his death, Owen reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion Perception

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to see Jurassic World the other day and was inspired to do something I haven't done in years. Write fanfic.
> 
> An au of what would have happened had the Indominus had grabbed Owen instead of Gray.

They say that when your life is in danger, time seems to slow.

 He had experienced it before.  Once when he stood between a raptor and her prey.  Again when the product of man’s own arrogance stepped so close to him his insides felt like water in a cup. Moments that felt like they stretched for an eternity of white hot terror and the determination to _stay alive_.

 Yes, time does seem to slow when you look death in the eye.  

  _Though, to be honest, he really wished this particular grim reaper was just Blue copping an attitude._

 They had been running for their lives.  The only survivors of an idiotic mission to use wild animals like a pack of hunting dogs.  He had been half expecting them to turn as they did, and attack the hand that fed them.

  _He did try to warn them after all._

 Now he was pressed into some sort of ridiculous gift shop.  Clair had run off, leaving her two young nephews for him to protect.  A monster was forcing its way through the ruined store front.

 His raptors were dead…

  _Somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming._

 He knew there was no hope. Maybe that is why instead of looking for a chance to escape, his brain was mesmerized by the insignificant details.

 He watched pink drool fall in rivulets down the creature’s jowls.  Heard the panicked breathing of the children behind him.  Felt his own stuttered heartbeat as it pounded up into his throat.

 Saw the crazed glint in amber eyes that hungered only for the kill.

  _She felt nothing but hate, longed for nothing but death. And he felt so_ sorry _for her._

 The beast was beautiful in a strange way.  A pinnacle of what humanity could do, if it did not ask first if it _should_.  He had been told that the park needed attention.  And since normal dinosaurs were apparently not enough, man decided to make their own.  

 They created a masterpiece, then they raised a monster.

_He wondered what would have happened, had they treated her like an animal instead of an asset._

 One of the brothers cried out.  Claws were closing in, and he knew there was really only one thing left to do.  With gritted teeth he lunged forward as the creature made a grab for the youngest boy.  Agony turned his vision red, and he was lifted into the air.

  _He hoped they heard him yell to run over their screaming._

 He was brought up to look into the eyes of his killer.  Their sheer intelligence still left him in awe even as the pain made him dizzy.  The world seemed to quiet as each stared at the other.

  _He had a small urge to reach out to her, to tell her it wasn’t her fault._

 The light of a flare caught the corner of his eye.  He turned his head to see Clair sprinting toward them.  Her mouth was open in a cry he didn’t hear.

  _And if that wasn’t the Tyrannosaur behind her, he would eat his shoe._

 He laughed, it was a dangerous, insane, brilliant plan he would have never believed her to try.  

  _But since when did Clair care about what he believed?_

 He was moving again.  His eyes never leaving her as he felt the humid air of an opening maw.  He smiled and she screamed.

.

.

.

 They say time slows when your life is in danger, and Owen Grady was thankful for it.

 At least he got to mouth goodbye before time stopped.

 

 

 


End file.
